Adding Photos to Category Pages
Right now we need LOTS of help adding photos to the category pages as we build up the base for our category pages, which are more visual than Wikipedia's. Anyone can help, if they follow these guidelines, and we're looking for a few Photo Editors to take charge of sections as a potentially paying gig! How to Add Photos * To start editing, log in. If you haven't opened a wikia account, do so. It's free and it keeps JazzSkool safe! You'll also need other window(s) open in your browser to find photos, and a photo editing program like Photoshop to edit photos to conform to our category pages' size requirements. * Go to the main category page that you would like to work on. You can find all of them at the main page of Jazzskool! Let's pick the category page for Bassists .Someone will have already established the format for the page layout. Names will have either a photo, or a PNA (Photo not available). We're fixing that, so find an artist with a PNA. * In a new tab/window on you browser, locate a public domain photo of the artist in question. * Copy it or open the image in your photo editing software. *'Make the image black and white'. Photoshop has a filter setting for this, but you can do it just as well by going into Hue/Saturation and setting the saturation to 0. You may need to adjust the brightness/contrast to make it pop better. * What we're looking for in head shots in category pages: Photos that have the artists' faces clearly visible. Instrumentation with it can be included, but you can crop out the instrument a bit and that's AOK! * Sizing: PHOTOS MUST BE NO TALLER THAN 150px at 72dpi. Width varies but around 100px is ideal. *'Save the picture' on your hard drive in a place where you can locate it easily. * Click on the tab for the JazzSkool page on your web browser. MAKE sure to name the photo ArtistNameLast_ArtistnameFirst_sm.(jpg or png). * All of the artists are in alphabetical groups by last name. Scroll to the area where you want to add the photo. Click on the "Edit" link next to the letter group. * Wikia will go into edit mode. Click on the "Source" tab as using the visual editing mode does not work for this task well. When you change over, you will be seeing the raw "Wiki" text code that the program uses to generate pages. What you are looking at is a table of five columns. Look complicated? No worries! You have to make minor changes. * The artist names are on one row. A rThe photos of them are on the row ABOVE THEM. It's a little weird compared to a spreadsheet. The four "File:PNA" (Photo Not Available) images are ONE ROW ACROSS, even though they are stacked vertically here in the code. The names are stacked vertically as well. So you match position to position. In the example below, Ron McClure is in position 2. Chuco Merchan is in position 4: *After you've located the code for the PNA image file that matches with the person's name on the row below it, delete the name of the image file only. Make sure to leave the | to the left of the image file's [[ brackets: * Christian McBride is the first artist on the row below, so the first PNA above is his. Delete the PNA and leave the flashing icon pointer that shows where text goes on that line. You're going to insert your photo file there. * Click on the Photo button on the toolbar on the right side of the editor. A dialogue box appears: * Click on Choose File and select the file on your computer. * Click on the Upload button to upload it to Wikia's website. * Once you upload it, a second dialogue box will appear. Select Full-size on the right side of the box, then click the Add Photo button: * The photo is now entered on the correct line, but we need to make one more minor adjustment.Wikia doesn't allow for no left or right choice, so it sticks in right flush setting by default. Delete it. * Your code should have a picture that roughly matches the name of the person whose picture you're adding. If they're in position one on the line, then the photo is in position 1 in the batch of images immediately ABOVE them. * Click on the purple publish button on the right side of the window. It will save your changes. If you've been idle a while, you may have to click a second time to confirm. Your finished product then looks like this: Once you do a few you get the hang of it! If you have any questions, leave them at the facebook page or email us at info @ therossgroupft.com Category:Editorial Category:Photo Editing Category:Adding Photos to Category Pages Category:Photo Editors